Orlando
Orlando Edgar Ogdenbuillt IV, labeled as The Rude Rich Guy, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Mad Raccoons. Biography Orlando is the only child of the famous and rich Orlando Edgar Ogdenbuillt III and his wife. He has always been pampered and spoiled by his parents, and always got what he wanted. That made him grown up as spoiled, jerk, and conceited. He thinks he is better than everyone. Orlando is home-schooled by his own choice, because he doesn’t want to deal with lower-class people. Orlando joined total Drama because he wants to show the whole world that he is better than everyone. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Orlando arrived on a helicopter in Arriving at Paradise Falls. Woodrow recognized him as the son of Orlando Edgar Ogdenbuillt III. Orlando replied by saying he wouldn't talk to someone less rich than him. Catheryn recognized him as well, and it was revelead that they knew each other before the show and used to be best friends. In The Alive Host’s Chest, Orlando insulted his teammates, and blamed them for their loss. He ended up in the bottom two with Lancelot, but was safe. He was paired up with Catheryn in Rowing in the Deep. Despite the entire team being against Orlando, Catheryn decided to make a deal with him where she'd save him, and he would owe her something. Orlando agreed. His team won the challenge, and he was safe that night. Orlando refused to take part of the challenge in Project Next Top Model. Catheryn said he would get voted-off if he didn't help, convincig him to contribute. His team lost, but Orlando was safe for that night. Orlando kept insulting his teammates in Be A-Mazed!. In the challenge, he paired up with Catheryn once again. His team won the challenge. In I Survived a 20 Questions Game Show, Orlando yelled at Benny, when the later accidentally helped the other team in the challenge, causing the Mad Raccoons to lose. That night, Orlando and Benny were the bottom two, and Orlando was voted-off. Before Orlando left, Catheryn revelead that his family is bankrupt and her family lent money to them. She also revelead the two briefly dated before the show. Orlando confessed he still loved Catheryn, much to her shock. They were about to kiss, before Chef dragged him to the Helicopter of Losers. Orlando returns to the finale, And the Winner Is.... He says he doesn’t like any of these people, but chooses Nigel for thinking he’s less annoying than Alice, which isn’t well received by her. Audition Tape A blond young guy is sitting in a canopy bed. "Hi. I'm Orlando Edgar Ogdenbuillt IV, from the amazing Ogdenbuillt's family. Pick me, because I can easily win against those losers. I have victory in my blood." Orlando gets up and walks off. The tapes ends. Trivia *Orlando was the third contestant eliminated from his team, and the sixth contestant eliminated overall. He received two shells. *Orlando and Starlight are the only characters not in the original version of the history. They were add to the cast much later. *Even though Orlando is completely comfortable with himself, he brought up a wetsuit as his swimsuit because he thought people weren't worthy of seeing his body. *Orlando was going to make it further, but he didn't really have a plot left, and the others contestants would be more important later on. *The whole Catheryn and Orlando's plot was created while I wrote the first chapter. Gallery OrlandoSwimSAI.png|Orlando in his swimwear. OrlandoSleepSAI.png|Orlando in his sleepwear. Orlando.png|Orlando's original image. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories